This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying the effect of fat tissue and physical activity on the breathing tubes (also called airways). It is looking at the relationship between different measures of fat, airway inflammation, and airway oxidative stress, in people with and without asthma. The association between fat and airway inflammation/oxidant stress is different between asthmatics and healthy subjects.